I Need Her
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow's girlfriend Nebula is badly injured by Dr. Eggman and she is put into medical treatment for her recovery. And Shadow is starting to get worried and he really wants her to get better quickly and have her in his arms.


**Here's another Shadula story. **

**Nebula belongs to me. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.  
>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<strong>

Eggman came back from his summer vacation and is back to his job to do world domination again. He captured Nebula to lure Shadow to his trapdoor which indeed almost worked when Shadow did a wall jump to the top. As he did he saw his lover getting beaten up by Eggman's pawns very badly.

"Nebula!" Shadow shouted for her and ran towards the unconscious hedgehog.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he released his spears as it hit all the Egg Pawns.

"GGGGRRRR!" Shadow roared in anger as he released a powerful Chaos Spear all over Eggman's base, knocking them down as he teleports Nebula and himself to Tails' workshop.

A while later

"Tails, she's badly injured. How long will she recover?" Shadow asked, looking at his lover sleeping peacefully on the medical bed with the oxygen mask on her mouth. She was also wearing a green-aqua hospital gown shirt and pants.

"I'm not sure, Shadow. And don't worry, she's gonna be okay" Tails said.

Shadow sighs and strokes the blue-violet hedgehog's quills, hoping that she'll recover fast.

"You should get some rest Shadow" Tails said.

The Ultimate hedgehog sighs and glances at Nebula, "Please get better, Nebs" he strokes her quills.

They both leave the room.

**The next day**

Shadow was still getting worried about her this morning. He even too the day off of doing missions from the G.U.N base. Sonic tried to cheer him up by doing a race but Shadow did not feel like it. Silver even tried to cheer him up by meditation but it didn't work.

"Shads you need to cheer up. Nebula is going to be fine" Sonic said

"How am I supposed to cheer up when she's still in the medical room?!" Shadow groaned in annoyance.

"Shadow, Nebula is a strong girl. She won't surrender till she is well" Silver said.

"It's not the same without her with me" Shadow sighs.

"It's gonna be okay Shadow" Silver said.

Shadow sighs in sadness.

"Look, let's just go see her and see if she's awake or not" Sonic said.

"Good idea Sonic" Silver said.

They went to the workshop to see Nebula's recovery at the medical room.

She was awake and not wearing the oxygen mask.

"Nebs!" Shadow run over and hugs her.

"Whoa! Easy Shadow" Nebula chuckled softly and hugs him back.

"I was so worried about you" Shadow said, buried his face in her quills.

"Oh, Shadow" Nebula nuzzled his neck.

Shadow purrs and holds her close.

"Hopefully I'll recover soon, Shadow" Nebula said, rubbing his curvy quills.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Shadow said with his eyes shut tightly.

"I won't and don't ever scare me like that too. Eggman almost lured you into a trap" Nebula said, nuzzling his neck.

Shadow purrs and nuzzles her neck.

After their long hug, Nebula lays back down on the hospital bed to rest but she also needs eat and her arms won't move due to her injuries.

Shadow sits and moved the food tray from the table and places it on her lap. He then fed her favorite food, chicken fingers.

After she was fed, she lies back down and Shadow stroked her quills, hearing her purr so cutely like a kitten.

"Thanks, Shadow" she purred.

"No problem, Nebs. Get some rest" Shadow kissed her forehead.

"Okay, Shadow-kun" Nebula said, giving him her nickname.

Shadow smiles, "Goodnight Nebula-chan"

Nebula smiles and kissed Shadow on the cheek.

Shadow pets her and sits in the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Shadow has been watching his lover last night and this morning, just to make sure she's doing okay.

He asked Silver to keep an eye on her while he's doing missions from the G.U.N with Rouge.

Silver is currently reading **"Hunger Games"** book in a chair next to Nebula's hospital bed.

Nebula was still sleeping peacefully on the medical bed.

"How is she doing?" Blaze asked.

"She's doing okay. She's asleep right now" Silver said.

"I just hope she'll recover soon. And Shadow is really getting worried about her" Blaze said.

"Yeah I know. But Nebula's a strong girl. She will recover" Silver said.

"….mmm…Shadow…." Nebula muttered in her sleep.

"It's cute when they dream about each other" Blaze said.

"Definitely" Silver said.

Just then, it turned out that Nebula growled in her sleep.

"Grrrr…I'll kick your ass….Dr. Eggman!" she growled in her sleep like she was punching a bad guy.

"Uh oh! She's having a nightmare" Blaze said.

Shadow walked in the medical room to see how Nebula is doing.

"Shadow, Nebula's having a nightmare!" Silver said.

"Your ass is mine…..Eggman!" Nebula squirmed around in her bed.

Shadow rushes over and hugs her tightly.

"Nebs, wake up" Shadow said.

Shadow then got an idea. He kisses Nebula.

She woke up and saw that her lover is kissing her.

Shadow pulls away, "You okay Nebula?"

"Yeah. Just had a nightmare about Eggman luring you in a trap and I tried to save you" Nebula said, hugging him that he's here.

"It's okay. I'm here" Shadow holds her close.

Blaze and Silver left the room.

"So how are you feeling?" Shadow asked.

"A little better. Just a big bruise on my back but I'm doing okay" Nebula said.

"Good" Shadow kissed her forehead.

Nebula smiled and snuggles on Shadow's chest fur like she always does.

Shadow purrs and nuzzles her quills.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

Nebula had no shirt on so she covered her breasts so that Shadow can put the Aspercreme on that huge bruise on Nebula's back.

Shadow puts the cream on his ungloved hand and rubs it on the bruise.

The blue-violet hedgehog purred and groaned at the same time, blushing a little.

Shadow couldn't help but blush slightly due to Nebula being topless.

"What's wrong?" Nebula asked since he's behind her.

"Nothing, Nebula. D-Don't worry" Shadow said, applying more cream.

"Oh, okay" Nebula said, confused.

As soon as Shadow was done, Nebula told Shadow to turn around so that she could put back her bra and shirt on.

Shadow quickly turns away giving her some privacy.

As she put them back on she hugged Shadow from behind.

Shadow chuckles and gently pins her to the hospital bed, being careful of her bruise.

"You bad boy" Nebula smirked, running her hands on his fluffy white fur on his chest.

Shadow purrs and smirks, "You make me bad"

Shadow leans down and starts kissing her neck.

She moans quietly while feeling his fangs touch her neck.

He gently nibbles her soft spot and her shoulder, which made her moan a little louder.

She ran her hands on his chest.

Shadow purrs louder.

"Are you purring?" Nebula chuckled with a smirk.

"Shut up" Shadow chuckles and leans close to her face, so their noses are touching.

"My Shadow" Nebula purred.

"My Nebula" Shadow purrs.

The End.


End file.
